1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising and more particularly to the improved apparatus for enabling an operator to exercise.
2. Background of the Invention
Regular exercise and physical activity are extremely important and beneficial for long-term health and well-being. Some of the benefits of exercise and physical activity include a reduced risk of premature death, heart disease, high blood pressure, cholesterol and a reduced risk of developing colon cancer and diabetes. In addition, the benefits of exercise and physical activity further include a reduced body weight, a reduced risk of depression and improved psychological well-being.
As such, various types of exercising equipment have been proposed by the prior art for enabling an operator to exercise. Currently used exercising equipment is difficult to use and requires the expertise of an instructor or a personal trainer to teach the user the proper techniques and usage of the equipment. The user must also remember the required settings for the equipment and understand when these settings should be changed as the physical ability and strength of the user increases. Unfortunately, because of these limitations in order for an individual to properly and effectively utilize the exercise equipment the supervision of an experienced trainer is required.
The need exists for an exercise device which minimizes the need for extensive instruction from a personal trainer or instructor. Further, a device capable of recording the progress of the user would enable the user to more easily match the settings of the device to the improvement in the physical condition of the user. The ability of the device to record strength, and personal physical condition of the user such as heart rate would further increase the value of the device to the user. By combining these features in a device which is simple to maintain would provide a significant contribution to the art. The following U.S. patents are the examples of an attempt of the prior art to solve these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,632 to Greenberg, et al. discloses an apparatus for providing feedback to a user of a weight stack machine having weights for lifting and an enclosure adapted for attachment to the weight stack machine. A weight sensor for determining the number of weights lifted is provided as well as an means for detecting the motion of the weights during a lift. An electronic detector is operatively coupled to the weight sensor and the encoder for computing data describing the number of weights lifted. An interface for transmitting the computed data from the electronic detector to a central storage and the display is provided. The interface also receives information from the central storage and displays it on the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,763 to Alessandri discloses a system for programming training on exercise apparatus, with a series of exercises defining a personalized program, includes a central unit with first processor and a bi-directional data transferor; a portable medium, with a portable memory for data storage; a plurality of stations, not connected to one another by a data transmission line, and located at the exercise apparatus, with a second processor and a bi-directional data transferor from and to the portable medium, so as to receive as input the data in the portable memory relative to the exercise to be performed on an individual apparatus, for programming the apparatus, and so as to transfer as output to the portable memory upon completion of the exercise, data relative to the performance of the exercise so as to allow such data to be controlled. The first processor, after receiving from the portable medium the actual data for an exercise just completed, through the bi-directional data transferor of the said central unit, being capable of modifying the program in accordance with the actual data received. The central unit has data storage and/or comparator means, connected to the first processor, or the plurality of stations have data storage and/or comparator means, connected to the second processor, in order to allow the use of specific data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,000 to Jones discloses a method and apparatus for testing the muscle strength of a subject wherein both static and dynamic strength tests are conducted on the subject during which forces exerted by the muscles are measured by devices which are connected to a computer and a display screen for displaying the strength of the muscles at different positions of a subject's body part. In the dynamic strength test, the subject moves a movement arm by exerting the muscles to be tested. The movement arm is connected to a resistance weight to oppose movement by the subject. In the static strength test, the movement arm is fixed in position and the subject exerts a body part against the movement arm upon exertion of the muscles to be tested. Force and angle measuring devices are connected to the movement arm and the computer for enabling the muscle strength to be displayed in terms of torque at various angular positions of the body part.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of exercising equipment, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for enabling an operator to exercise.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for placing an object between a storage position to a usage position.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved pivotable holder wherein the pivotable holder's structure, attachment mechanism and locking device are simplified.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved pivotable holder wherein the pivotable holder's attachment to a support base does not require drastically altering the support base.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved exercise device requiring a minimum of expert instruction.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved exercise device capable of recording the progress and physical characteristics of the user in a portable format.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved exercise device which is simple to maintain.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved exercise device with a pivoting arm.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved exercise device with a pivoting user interface.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved exercise device with an adjustable seat.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved exercise device with an adjustable seatback.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.